Harry Potter y el arca de Cupido
by lirico
Summary: Los gemelos le han hecho un peculiar pedido a su hermano Ron, algo que ellos no pueden llevar a cabo dado que ya no están en Hogwarts... Pero las cosas pueden complicarse, sobre todo cuando Fred y George andan cerca, y las cosas pueden ponerse...(cap3!)
1. El favor de los gemelos

Las navidades quedaban atrás, y el curso en Hogwarts volvía a la rutina. Los alumnos regresaron, las guirnaldas se esfumaron del comedor. Los árboles de Navidad volvieron a ser plantados mágicamente en algún rincón del bosque prohibido, a salvo hasta el año siguiente. El último, uno de menor tamaño que el primer día de clase aún adornaba el amplio y majestuoso vestíbulo, fue retirado por Hagrid.  
  
Harry y Ron se sorprendieron mucho al ver el denso ramaje balancearse y avanzar hacia la puerta de salida.  
  
- !Mira eso, Harry! - exclamó Ron señalándolo con el índice-, !Ese árbol se mueve solo!  
  
Harry se volvió para comprobarlo.  
  
- ?Solo? - preguntó una voz entre el denso verde de ramas y más ramas-, Pues te aseguro que cuesta bastante.  
  
Dos ramas se separaron revelando la cabeza de Hagrid, su barba y su pelo colmados de ramitas enmarañadas.  
  
- !Hagrid! - dijo Harry-, Em... ?Te ayudamos?  
  
- No creo que pudierais...- respondió sin dejar de empujar la aquel bosque en miniatura-, el verdadero problema es que tengo que hacerlo con cuidado. Sería mucho más fácil cargarlo sobre la espalda, pero me temo que entonces, con las sacudidas y todo, apenas si regresaría al bosque medio árbol.  
  
Harry y Ron asintieron.  
  
- Además creo que apenas quedaría en pie la mitad del castillo - añadió Ron en voz baja, y ambos se rieron.  
  
Hagrid se despidió refunfuñando en cuanto llegaron a la salida, y Harry y Ron se dieron prisa para acudir a la clase de encantamientos. Llegaron cuando el profesor Flitwick se disponía a cerrar la puerta  
  
.Al término de las clases, Hermione se les unió para la comida. Parecía eufórica, y Ron no comprendía como podían alegrarla ese montón de deberes y una pila de libros de la cual tenía que transportar dos o tres fuera de la mochila, porque no le cabían dentro.  
  
- ?Os dais cuenta? - dijo Hermione llevándose una cucharada de crema a la boca-, !ya ha pasado medio curso!  
  
- Sí - respondió Ron-, y falta poco para los malditos exámenes.  
  
De pronto, una docena de lechuzas negras entraron con dificultad por la ventana del comedor. Harry tardó un poco en reconocer que eran lechuzas, porque iban atadas a un gran paquete rectangular, de al menos medio metro de largo.  
  
Toda la mesa de Griffindor estalló en carcajadas, al igual que las demás mesas. Era una visión francamente extraña.  
  
Pero muy pronto las risas de Harry, Ron y Hermione se esfumaron. Sobre todo cuando el paquete revoloteó sobre la mesa de Griffindor, y empezó un violento aterrizaje que acabó con varios platos rotos y algunos vasos de zumo de calabaza volcados; y por si fuera poco, se había parado frente a los tres amigos.  
  
Instantáneamente, la mesa de Slitherin prorrumpió en chistes y comentarios que iban dirigidos a Harry. Algunos miembros de ravenclaw y hufflepuf se levantaron para darle un vistazo al paquete de papel marrón, pero pudieron ver muy poco, ya que la mesa de griffindor al completo se había puesto en pie y se inclinaba sobre las cabezas de Harry y Hermione. Ron había enrojecido de vergüenza.  
  
- !Harry! ?Por qué tienen siempre que mandarte esos regalos tan escandalosos a la hora de comer? - dijo Ron.  
  
Harry recordó el vociferador que la madre de Ron había mandado unos años antes y pensó en recordárselo a Ron, pero Hermione le interrumpió:  
  
- !Ron! - exclamó-, !es para ti!  
  
Ron enmudeció y pareció que le habían dado un par de nuevas capas de pintura roja a su rostro. Harry se fijó en la etiqueta de pergamino sobre el papel de embalaje marrón y confirmó las palabras de hermione.  
  
- !Ron, es de Fred y George!  
  
Cuando consiguieron llegar a la sala común de griffindor, la sala estaba vacía. Los alumnos habían salido al exterior para disfrutar la poca nieve que quedaba.  
  
- ?Qué creéis que será? - preguntó Ron colocando el paquete sobre una mesa.  
  
- Ni idea - dijo Harry. - No estoy segura de que debamos abrirlo - añadió Hermione.  
  
- ?Y por qué no? - preguntó Ron.  
  
- !Porque es de Fred y George! - dijo Hermione, dando a entender que era evidente.  
  
Harry asintió, y Ron tubo que reconocer que era una razón de peso.  
  
- No sé - dijo Harry al cabo-, la tienda de bromas del callejón Diagon parece que les va muy bien. ?no? Quizá quieren hacerle un regalo a Ron...  
  
A Ron se le iluminaron los ojos. A lo mejor... Quizá... Era extraño, sí, pero podía ser un regalo...  
  
- No parece una escoba...- dijo Ron con algo de pesadumbre en la voz.  
  
- No - confirmó Harry-, demasiado pequeño. Aunque pesa mucho, eso sí.  
  
- !Bueno, vais a abrirlo, o no! - gritó Hermione que empezaba a impacientarse.  
  
Con mucho cuidado, como si se tratara de una bomba - cosa que bien podía ser, tratándose de Fred y George-, fueron retirando el grueso papel marrón. Quitaron una, dos, tres capas de papel. Luego encontraron una caja de cartón que abrieron con cautela, y finalmente descubrieron el contenido.  
  
Era una caja de madera pulida, sin ninguna inscripción ni marca.  
  
Hermione la tocó como si fuera una experta, la rascó con una uña, y declaró:  
  
- No está hecha de ningún árbol con propiedades mágicas, al menos ninguno que yo conozca.  
  
EN ese momento dos chicas bajaron por la escalera, y entre los tres taparon la caja como pudieron. Las chicas saludaron y se fueron por el retrato de la señora gorda, riendo a carcajadas.  
  
- !Ah! - dijo Ron-, aquí hay una carta!  
  
Efectivamente, debajo de la caja de madera había un sobre que Ron se apresuró en rasgar. Sacó la carta que contenía, y leyó en voz alta:  
  
"Querido Ron:  
  
Primero, hay que dejar bien claro que lo de "querido" ha insistido Fred en que lo escriba. A mí me parece bastante cursi, pero en fin... (Por cierto, ?qué te ha parecido la entrega del paquete?, pensé que si era en plena hora del comedor armaríamos más escándalo. Espero haber calculado bien la hora)  
  
Pero vamos al grano. Necesitamos que nos hagas un pequeño favor. Ya sabes que la tienda de bromas nos va muy bien, y verás, hemos conseguido un curioso objeto que queremos estudiar para ver si podemos aprovecharlo en algún nuevo artículo. (?Has probado ya nuestras palomitas meainstant? El otro día conseguimos que Futge abandonara una reunión para ir al baño. !Fue magnífico!) Pero volvamos al tema. El caso es que este objeto nos costó cerca de 300 galeones, y creemos que nos han estafado. Es una simple caja de madera... !Sin nada en especial!  
  
Sí, lo has adivinado, hermanito! Es la caja que te hemos mandado junto con la carta. Lo que queríamos pedirte, es a ver si entre tú, Harry y Hermione os las podríais ingeniar para que algún mago experto como Dumbledore le echara un vistazo. De momento creo que no sería prudente que nosotros nos acercáramos al colegio, por el escándalo del año pasado...  
  
Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Si descubrís lo que es esa caja, aunque descubráis que es falsa, mandadnos una lechuza, porque entonces tendremos que formalizar una denuncia, y todo eso.  
  
Venga, ánimos con este nuevo curso... !Es tan fácil que incluso tú podrás pasarlo, hermanito!  
  
Atentamente: Fred y George.  
  
P.D. Si miras el reverso de esta carta, es que eres idiota."  
  
- Que curioso - dijo Hermione.  
  
Ron cogió la carta y la miró fijamente. No se pudo resistir, y la giró. En la otra cara del papel había unas gruesas letras amarillas qe decían: "Vaya, además de idiota, cotilla!".  
  
Los tres se rieron, aunque Ron sin muchas ganas.  
  
Harry, por su parte, había vuelto a coger la caja, y la había abierto. Era tal y como los gemelos decían, una caja completamente normal. Estaba vacía. La palpó, observó detenidamente cada detalle, pero no parecía tener nada de especial. Después de él, Ron y Hermione la examinaron con idénticos resultados.  
  
- Yo diría que es solo una caja - afirmó Hermione.  
  
- Si tú lo dices que eres la experta en ... Ejem... En todo, entonces será verdad - dijo Ron.  
  
Últimamente, reconoció Harry, Ron no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de hacer comentarios agudos acerca de Hermione. Nunca parecían estar de acuerdo. Era como una tensión constante, sobre todo por parte de Ron. 


	2. Lo que la caja esconde

Nota previa: A los que habeis mandado reviews, muchas gracias, en serio. Sigo la historia porque no esperaba que tuviera tan buena acogida. Espero haber actualizado bastante rápido, y seguiré haciéndolo los fines de semana, que es cuando me libro de la universidad (. Para críticas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte y etc, dejad reviews! Un saludo especial a Climenestra, qe ha sido mi primera reviewer, y a Nacilme... ¡Porque es genial!  
  
A la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaban en el gran comedor, casi se les había olvidado todo el asunto de la misteriosa caja, cuando Draco Malfoi se acercó descaradamente a la mesa de griffindor, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goile. Se detuvo a escasos pasos de Harry, y dijo con su voz fría arrastrando las palabras:  
  
¿Y bien? ¿Qué creéis que sería ese paquete que le mandaron ayer a Potter? Yo estoy casi seguro de que era un barril de poción analgésica... Ya sabéis que a Potter le dan esos dolores de cabeza y...- se llevó un dedo a la sien y hizo un gesto como de enroscar una tuerca.  
  
Crabbe y Goile se rieron con ganas. Ron se volvió en su silla para mirar a Malfoi fijamente, y le respondió:  
  
Creo que te equivocas, Malfoi. El paquete era para mí.  
  
¿Ah, sí? – dijo Malfoi agrandando la sonrisa en su rostro-, entonces seguro que no era poción analgésica... Tu familia no podría permitirse ni un frasquito.  
  
Harry tubo que aferrarse a la manga de Ron para que no se levantara, y Malfoi se fue sin prisas, pavoneándose.  
  
Hermione no tardó en sentarse entre ellos dos.  
  
En la biblioteca no he encontrado nada sobre cajas... Claro que tampoco tengo muchas pistas, si supiera qué es lo que tengo que buscar... - dijo.  
  
No te preocupes – dijo Ron-, Fred y George querían que consultáramos a Dumbledore.  
  
No me parece una buena idea – intervino Harry, untando un panecillo con grandes dosis de mantequilla-, Dumbledore tiene ya suficientes problemas de los que preocuparse, con todo esto del retorno de Voldemort.  
  
Media tostada voló por los aires, y fue a estrellarse en la nariz de Ron sin que este pudiera evitarla. Cuando se la quitó de encima, tenía la mejilla izquierda y parte de la frente cubiertas de mermelada de cereza.  
  
¡Neville! – exclamó Ron-, ¡Qué... Estas... Haciendo...!  
  
Perdona – se disculpó, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza-, es que Harry ha dicho ese nombre... Me he asustado y...  
  
Lo siento – dijo Harry.  
  
Malhumorado, Ron se levantó y salió del comedor como una exhalación, sin darse cuenta de cómo llevaba la cara.  
  
Iré a hablar con él – dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie.  
  
Yo no quería... Soy tan torpe... - declaró Neville, los ojos nublados por un par de lágrimas que intentaba contener.  
  
Voy contigo – dijo Harry.  
  
Hermione negó con la cabeza, y sin haber probado bocado se fue en pos de Ron.  
  
Durante la clase de pociones todos lo pasaron mal. Snape estaba de mal humor – cosa bastante habitual por otro lado-, pero además Ron no dijo una sola palabra, y Hermione tampoco. Harry no se atrevía a preguntarle qué había ocurrido cuando ambos se fueron del comedor. Lo que sí sabía es que no podía haber sido nada bueno. Por su parte, Neville siguió con la cabeza gacha el resto del día, parecía muy avergonzado.  
  
Por suerte era la última clase del día.  
  
¿Qué os parece si después de comer vamos a visitar a Garrid? – preguntó Harry, sin muchas esperanzas.  
  
No me apetece – dijo Ron lacónicamente.  
  
Vamos – dijo Hermione-, te irá bien dar un paseo.  
  
Sí, Ron, y ya que hablamos del tema... Creo que no es para tanto, nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo de la mermelada.  
  
¡Nadie! – dijo Ron-, ¡Pues claro que se ha dado cuenta... alguien!  
  
Podríamos aprovechar para preguntarle a Hagrid sobre la caja que te mandaron tus hermanos – añadió Harry.  
  
La caja... Ya no me acordaba- respondió Ron-. Está bien... vamos.  
  
Durante la comida Ron se animó bastante, aunque Harry no acababa de comprender por qué se había enfurruñado de esa manera toda la mañana. A nadie le hacía gracia que le hicieran eso con una tostada, pero no era para tanto, o sí...  
  
El sol de enero brillaba tímidamente sobre los terrenos del colegio, derritiendo los últimos vestigios de nieve. El suelo, en aquellos lugares donde era de tierra, se encontraba embarrado, y el hielo del lago era solo una capa de poco grosor que ya no permitía el patinaje. De vez en cuando, el calamar gigante quebraba la superficie para estirar sus tentáculos perezosamente a los rayos del sol.  
  
El cielo estaba despejado, y el aire era fresco cuando se encaminaron a la cabaña de Garrid, situada en el extremo del bosque prohibido.  
  
Llamaron a la puerta, y Hagrid les abrió de inmediato secándose las manos en una servilleta del tamaño de una colcha.  
  
¡Hola! – saludó-. Pasad, acabo de comer. ¿Queréis una taza de te?  
  
Cuando ya se habían acomodado y sorbían de sus tazas, agradecidos, Garrid les preguntó el motivo de su visita.  
  
Verás – explicó Ron sacando la caja de su mochila y mostrándosela-, mis hermanos me han mandado esto... La compraron no sé dónde, y parece que les dieron gato por liebre. Quiero decir que se suponía que la caja debía tener algún poder mágico, pero a mí me parece una caja de lo más normal.  
  
¿Y por qué te la mandan a ti? – preguntó Garrid, interesado.  
  
Fred y George querían que consultáramos a Dumbledore pero...  
  
Pero Dumbledore ya tiene preocupaciones de sobras – concluyó Harry.  
  
Ya veo – dijo Garrid-. ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo?  
  
Claro – dijeron los tres al unísono.  
  
Hagrid tomó la caja en sus grandes manazas, la puso del derecho y del revés, la sopesó, y volvió a depositarla en la mesa. Luego la abrió y se quedó mirando el interior fijamente.  
  
Creo que esta vez alguien a conseguido estafar a los gemelos – dijo Hagrid a modo de conclusión-. Diría que lo más mágico que puede hacer esta caja es abrirse y cerrarse.  
  
Gracias de todas formas – dijo Hermione-. Con una opinión experta como la tuya nos quedamos más tranquilos.  
  
Hagrid se rió reconfortado, y le dio un par de palmaditas amistosas a Hermione en la espalda que la dejaron medio tumbada en la mesa con la nariz metida en el cuenco del azúcar. Se recompuso resoplando, intentando sin mucho éxito forzar una sonrisa.  
  
Lo siento...- se disculpó Hagrid-, es que últimamente he hecho algo de ejercicio, y... ¡Un momento!  
  
Hagrid se levantó, volvió a abrir la caja y tamborileó sobre la tapa con sus dedos del tamaño de salchichas.  
  
A lo mejor la caja esconde algo – dijo-, me refiero a dentro de la madera...  
  
Y dicho esto aferró ambos extremos del objeto y tensó los músculos con la evidente intención de partirla. Ron y Hermione saltaron de sus asientos.  
  
¡No! – gritaron.  
  
Justo a tiempo, entre ambos lograron rescatar la caja... ¡Pero ya no era la misma caja!  
  
Era del mismo tamaño, eso sí. Pero a parte de eso, la caja había cambiado por completo. El color de la madera de roble se había vuelto de un rosa chillón que refulgía, y en la tapa había aparecido un grabado que representaba dos corazones unidos por una flecha, todo en el mismo e intenso color rosa.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos. Al cabo, Harry dijo:  
  
Em... Parece uno de esos regalos de San Valentín.  
  
Sí – reconocieron los demás.  
  
Y entonces, tal y como había llegado, el color rosa empezó a difuminarse hasta desaparecer, con lo que la caja recuperó su habitual color madera.  
  
No lo entiendo – dijo Hagrid-, ¿Lo he hecho yo?  
  
Eso parece – respondió Harry-. Creo que debes haber apretado algún resorte oculto, o algo así.  
  
Hagrid volvió a coger la caja y empezó a manosearla. Todos lo observaban expectantes, pero no ocurrió nada.  
  
¡Espera! – dijo Harry-. ¡Creo que lo tengo!  
  
Se levantó, se puso junto a Hagrid y tocó la caja de igual forma. Seguía sin ocurrir nada. Ron y Hermione le interrogaron con la mirada.  
  
Venid aquí – les dijo-, Hagrid, déjales sitio. Bueno, hemos visto que si la toca Hagrid no pasa nada, y si la toco yo tampoco. Pero, si me hacéis el favor...- tomó una mano de Ron y otra de Hermione, y las apoyó contra la madera de la caja.  
  
Hubo un destello, y la caja volvió a ponerse del mismo color rosa que antes. El grabado volvió a refulgir con intensidad.  
  
¡Ajá! – dijo Harry.  
  
Y... ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ron.  
  
Hermione parecía petrificada.  
  
No lo sé – dijo Harry-, quizá solo haga eso cuando la tocan un chico y una chica a la vez, o algo parecido.  
  
Pero no podía ser eso, porque Harry sabía que, el día anterior, él y Hermione habían puesto las manos en contacto con la caja al mismo tiempo, y no había ocurrido nada.  
  
¡Tengo una idea! – exclamó Hagrid haciéndolos a un lado-, ¿qué os parece si la abrimos ahora? En una ocasión vi un baúl que no tenía nada dentro, y luego lo sacudías, lo volvías a abrir y estaba lleno de estiércol de dragón.  
  
Arg – Ron hizo una mueca de asco-, ¿Crees que estará lleno de...?  
  
Hagrid negó con la cabeza, y se dispuso a abrir la caja.  
  
La abrió. No pasó nada. Los cuatro se inclinaron para ver el fondo, pero estaba vacío. Solo ese color rosa intenso... ¡Chis! Hubo un destello más intenso, de un rosa que perforaba la retina, y quedaron cegados por un momento. Hagrid dio un respingo debido al susto, y tras golpearse la cabeza con el techo de la cabaña se desplomó en el piso.  
  
¡Hagrid! – gritó Harry sin poder enfocar la vista todavía-, ¿Estás bien?  
  
Y entonces, aunque las lucecitas rosas aún titilaban frente a sus pupilas, vieron dos formas que emergían de la caja, dos formas haladas que revolotearon y salieron a toda velocidad por la ventana entreabierta de la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
Sin pensarlo, Harry corrió afuera, pero no había ni rastro... ¿Se lo había imaginado?  
  
¿Dónde está Ron? – interrogó Harry volviendo al interior.  
  
Aquí... debajo...- dijo una voz apagada, y Hermione y Harry comprendieron.  
  
¡Hagrid! – gritó Hermione-, te has caído encima de Ron!  
  
Cuando consiguieron que Hagrid se pusiera en pie, Ron salió ileso aunque desaliñado de debajo de la mesa. Las tazas se habían roto y la tetera había derramado totalmente su contenido, y como se apresuraron en comprobar, la caja había vuelto a ser del color de la madera vieja. 


	3. El amor llega a Hogwarts

Nota previa: he podido actualizar antes de lo que esperaba, así que os lo cuelgo. Busco cualquier rato para escribir, así que no sé muy bien cuando será la próxima actualización, pero id visitando esto, que tarde o temprano llegará ( De nuevo gracias por los reviews, y espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo. Cualquier cosa, me escribís a alanescoolahotmail.com, o si preferís me agregais al Messenger para echarme la bronca sobre lo mal que escribo (. ¡Un saludo!  
  
¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Hagrid frotándose la cabeza dolorida.  
  
Ron se arregló la túnica con los ojos aún desorbitados por el susto y se apoyó en la pared de la cabaña, respirando con dificultad.  
  
No lo sé...- dijo Harry.  
  
Hermione ayudó a Ron a sentarse en una silla, y blandiendo la varita murmuró: "!Reparo!". La tetera quedó como nueva, y luego le tocó el turno a las tazas.  
  
¿Os dais cuenta de que la tetera de Hagrid siempre acaba echa un desastre? – preguntó la chica, en un claro intento por tranquilizar las cosas.  
  
Nadie habló durante unos segundos. El silencio persistió, apenas quebrado por el ocasional canto de algún pájaro en el exterior.  
  
He visto algo que salía volando – dijo Harry, sin dar más explicaciones.  
  
Hagrid, que ya había terminado de colocar a buen recaudo las tazas asintió gravemente.  
  
Sí – dijo-, cuando he mirado dentro de la caja he visto una especie de... Hadas, o algo parecido.  
  
¿Hadas? – preguntó Hermione sin apartar la vista de Ron.  
  
A mí me parecieron angelitos – añadió Hermione.  
  
A mí solo me pareció que Hagrid pesa como un unicornio – dijo Ron, y todos se rieron, mucho más tranquilos.  
  
Fueran lo que fueran – empezó Hagrid apenas dejó de reírse-, está claro que están revoloteando por ahí libremente. Quizá debería ir a ver a Dumbledore.  
  
¡No! – exclamó Harry de inmediato-, Recuerda que Dumbledore ya tiene preocupaciones de sobra...  
  
Sí, sí. Pero, ¿y si esos bichos son peligrosos? – intervino Hermione.  
  
¿Peligrosos? – preguntó Hagrid-, como podrían ser peligrosos unos animalitos tan dulces... ¡Si eran del tamaño de un gorrión! Además, eran de color rosa; mi madre...- vaciló unos momentos-, mi madre tenía un gran pañuelo de color rosa... Con corazones bordados...  
  
Hagrid sacó su propio pañuelo de un bolsillo y se sonó la nariz con un ruido como de corneta.  
  
Está bien, está bien – concluyó Harry-, no te pongas así. Mira, nosotros nos vamos, mejor será que mantengamos todos los ojos abiertos, por si pasara algo que pudiéramos relacionar con esas... esos... Esas cosas.  
  
Vale – dijo Ron-, y yo escribiré a Fred y a George para contarles lo que ha pasado.  
  
Yo miraré en la biblioteca...  
  
Como siempre, Hermione – respondió Ron con algo de ironía en la voz, y pareció que Hermione no le encontraba la gracia.  
  
De camino hacia el colegio, los tres amigos no paraban de fijarse en cada posible escondite con que se encontraban. De pronto, un gran resoplido les hizo detenerse en seco y volverse...  
  
Eso es Hagrid estornudando – aclaró Harry, y siguieron hacia las escaleras del vestíbulo sin darle más importancia.  
  
Durante la mañana siguiente, no ocurrió nada más digno de mención. Aunque tanto Harry y Ron como Hermione permanecieron alerta a cualquier indicio, no encontraron el más mínimo rastro de las extrañas criaturas, ni de nada que pudiera tener relación con ellas. La búsqueda de Hermione en la biblioteca no dio ningún fruto.  
  
¡Creo que lo Tengo! – exclamó Ron pasando las páginas de un grueso volumen que Hermione había sacado de la biblioteca.  
  
¿Si? – preguntaron esperanzados.  
  
Sí... Aquí dice que el querubín majestuoso posee un par de alas y es de un color rosa brillante – les explicó mientras señalaba una ilustración carcomida por el tiempo.  
  
Y aquí dice – dijo Hermione-, que el querubín majestuoso pesa cerca de dos toneladas, y que se ha extinguido. ¿Tú crees que esas pequeñas criaturas pesaban un par de toneladas cada una?  
  
Harry se esforzó por reprimir la risa, pero algo de esta debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque Ron le tiró el volumen a Hermione evidentemente enojado y salió de la biblioteca pisando fuerte.  
  
Harry, qué le pasa últimamente a Ron conmigo? – preguntó Hermione.  
  
No tengo ni idea.  
  
Llegó la tarde, y Ron y Hermione siguieron sin dirigirse la palabra, situación que molestaba sobremanera a Harry, ya que tenía que aguantar continuamente comentarios del tipo: "Harry, dile a esa que me pase la sal", "Harry, ya que este chiflado no quiere hablar conmigo, ¿te importaría acercarme el tintero", o "Harry, devuélvele este pergamino a la sabelotodo, que ya no lo necesito". ¡Harry, Harry, Harry!  
  
¡Basta! – prorrumpió cuando ya no pudo más-, lleváis seis años siendo compañeros, hemos pasado no sé cuantas aventuras juntos, ¿Y ahora volvemos a comportarnos como niños enfadados?  
  
Ron y Hermione se miraron, pareció que ambos iban a hablar a la vez, y finalmente cerraron la boca antes de pronunciar palabra alguna.  
  
¿Qué? – dijo Harry.  
  
¡Allí! – gritó Ron.  
  
Tenía razón, sobre la barandilla de la escalera flotaba distraídamente una especie de angelito de color rosa, de menos de cinco centímetros de altura, con las diminutas alas revoloteando sin parar. Nadie más se había fijado, por el momento.  
  
¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Ron en un susurro, casi sin atreverse a hacer un movimiento.  
  
Pero hubo un destello, y cuando parpadearon, la extraña criatura ya no se encontraba allí.  
  
Preocupados, se dejaron arrastrar con la multitud hacia el comedor. Y fue durante la cena que empezaron a notar ciertas cosas que no iban bien.  
  
Antes de empezar – pronunció Dumbledore con su voz clara y poderosa -, me gustaría que todos miraran atentamente a la profesora McGonagall... - todos los estudiantes lo hicieron, entre chismorreos. La profesora, vestida con su túnica habitual y el pelo entrecano recogido en un moño parecía incómoda- . ¿A que tenemos a la profesora más bella de todo el mundo mágico? ¡Vamos, a comer!  
  
Muchos estudiantes rieron animadamente, y se volvían de vez en cuando para mirar de soslayo a la profesora McGonagall o a Dumbledore entre sonrisas mal disimuladas.  
  
¿Qué hace Dumbledore? – preguntó Ron.  
  
Ni idea – respondió Harry acercándole el pastel de riñones a Hermione.  
  
¿Está claro, no? – dijo Dean-, ¡el director por fin ha llegado a la pubertad!  
  
Hubo más risas durante unos minutos, aunque Harry no le veía nada de gracioso al extraño comportamiento de Dumbledore. ¿Y si tenía algo que ver con esas criaturas que ellos, sin querer, habían liberado? Entre susurros puso a Ron y Hermione al corriente de lo que estaba pensando, y ellos también empezaron a preocuparse. Al menos ya no se peleaban.  
  
Collin, ¿te has fijado en el peinado de Parvati? – oyó Harry que Neville le preguntaba.  
  
Em... Sí, hoy parece más... No sé, más guapa – respondió Collin sonrojándose levemente.  
  
Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Harry, y se puso de pie apresuradamente.  
  
¡Espera, voy contigo! – dijo Ron.  
  
Subieron a la habitación con paso rápido. En la torre de griffindor, todo estaba silencioso. La mayoría de alumnos aún estaban en el comedor, y el resto charlaba animadamente – más animadamente de lo que Harry hubiera visto nunca en la sala común.  
  
Harry abrió su baúl, cogió la capa invisible que había pertenecido a su padre y la desplegó.  
  
Ron, hay que ir a hablar con Dumbledore. Tengo la sensación de que aquí pasa algo.  
  
Sí... Pero creo que Dumbledore aún estará cenando, ¿no?  
  
McGonagall me dio la contraseña del despacho del director por si necesitaba algo, podemos esperarle allí.  
  
Ron estuvo de acuerdo, y ambos se deslizaron sigilosamente entre los ajetreados alumnos de la sala común. Al pasar junto a Roger Moore, un estudiante de segundo con quien Harry nunca había cruzado ni media palabra, pudo oír un fragmento de la conversación que este mantenía con otro chico:  
  
Es Larisa, esa chica de ravenclaw. ¡Acaba de decirme que quiere que nos veamos mañana junto al lago!  
  
¿Y qué? – preguntó el otro chico, un año mayor que Roger y bastante más alto.  
  
¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ella y yo a solas!  
  
Esperaron a que nadie mirara en su dirección, no tenían ganas de responder preguntas, y salieron por el retrato de la señora gorda.  
  
Harry guió a su amigo hasta la gárgola que daba acceso al despacho de Dumbledore, pasaron de largo y se metieron en un aula vacía. Una vez allí, se echaron la capa invisible por encima, cosa que cada vez era más complicada porque ambos habían crecido, y en cuando estuvieron seguros de que la capa les ocultaba por completo volvieron al pasillo.  
  
¡Cerezas en almíbar! – pronunció Harry junto a la oreja de la gran estatua de piedra.  
  
Se quedaron quietos unos segundos, pero no ocurrió nada. Ron le dio un codazo a Harry en las costillas, indicándole que volviera a intentarlo.  
  
Cerezas en almíbar – dijo Harry subiendo un poco la voz e intentando pronunciar con claridad.  
  
Por segunda vez, nada ocurrió. Harry y Ron se miraron perplejos.  
  
Quizá la ha cambiado – apuntó Ron.  
  
No creo, la profesora McGonagall me habría avisado... Creo.  
  
Eh, tú, ¿por qué no te abres? – preguntó Ron indignado.  
  
Porque no has dicho la contraseña – respondió la gárgola frunciendo el ceño.  
  
¿No es cerezas en almíbar? – preguntó Harry.  
  
Esa era la de hace unas horas.  
  
Harry y Ron soltaron un resoplido - No, desesperanzados, y empezaron a caminar lentamente, volviendo sobre sus pasos.  
  
¡Esperad! – tronó la voz de la gárgola, profunda y hueca-, acercaos, chicos.  
  
Harry y Ron obedecieron. Parecía obvio que la gárgola podía verles incluso con la capa invisible puesta.  
  
¿Sí? – preguntó Harry.  
  
Esto – comenzó la gárgola-, a ti te tengo visto, Harry Potter. Y tú eres el joven Weasley... Sé que no le queréis ningún mal al gran Albus Dumbledore y... Em... Me preguntaba si podríais hacerme un pequeño favor. A cambio os podría dar la contraseña...  
  
¿Qué clase de favor? – preguntó Harry bajando la voz.  
  
Diez minutos después, Harry y Ron no cabían de su asombro. Una estatua de piedra acababa de darles una carta de amor para que ellos la entregaran a la figura de la dama jorobada del tercer piso, y a cambio les había dejado entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
¡Lumos! – conjuró Ron iluminando el despacho con su varita.  
  
Ambos habían estado allí en alguna ocasión, pero la estancia les seguía sorprendiendo tanto como la primera vez. Sobre las múltiples mesas de trabajo, Dumbledore había ido amontonando todo tipo de objetos curiosos, de plata la mayoría. Algunos tintineaban con regularidad, otros soltaban ocasionales nubecillas de humo de distintos colores. En las paredes, los retratos de antiguos directores de Hogwarts dormitaban apaciblemente sin prestarles la más mínima atención.  
  
Una gárgola enamorada, ¡qué cosa tan curiosa! – dijo Ron.  
  
¿No te das cuenta? – dijo Harry-, ¡No es solo la gárgola! El comentario de Dumbledore, después lo que dijo Neville... Y qué me dices de lo que comentaban todos en la sala común... Es como si todo el mundo haya sentido repentinamente la necesidad de enamorarse...  
  
Bueno, no creo que sea para tanto – respondió Ron-. En realidad, en otras circunstancias te diría que estás exagerando, pero el comentario de Neville... Quiero decir que Neville es el último a quien me imaginaría haciendo un comentario de esos, ¿no?  
  
¡Chist! – murmuró Harry llevándose un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio.  
  
Prestaron oídos, y escucharon los pasos de alguien subiendo la escalera de caracol... 


End file.
